Chaos, if I may use the term
by The Voices
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, BUT. This is the story of Fred, George, Zephyr, and Chloe, and their years at Hogwarts starting with the third It hasn't been updated in a while since my laptop crashed, but you should read it anyway. Know why? Cuz it's insane.
1. In Which Beginnings Are Made

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own it!!! *runs from Lawyers*  
Brimstone: No, She doesn't own anything except herself and George. No not the idea of  
George himself, but..... Oh, read our bio and you'll get it. We don't own it, alright? Read On!  
  
Fred and George Weasley trooped into Filch's office. They had pulled their first prank at Hogwarts, and they knew it would not be the last. As they entered the office, the Weasley twins noticed a pale girl with short black hair dressed in Gryffindor robes.   
"Why're you in here?" Fred asked. From the back, she didn't look like someone who'd be causing any trouble. Maybe she was in by a fluke.  
The girls turned around, her dark violet eyes meeting Fred's green ones. It was then he noticed the truly mischievous glint in her eye.  
"Nothing really." she said, with an innocent look on her face. " I just hid a few dung bombs on Mrs. Norris's patrol route.  
They stared at her. Nobody would dare to try and hurt Filch's cat!  
"And the best thing is, nobody can prove I did it. This is my third time in here this week." She looked at them, the mischievous glint in her eyes growing into an expression that covered her whole face. "But now you know my secret. You'll have to die." The girl pulled out her wand. George got a tiny bit scared, but not much. She was only a first year like them after all, how much could she do? And she couldn't SERIOUSLY think about hurting them just because they knew she's pulled a prank.  
The girl muttered a few words under her breath, and a flurry of orange and red sparks flew up around Fred and George. They did their best to defend themselves, scared as they were, and after about five seconds, the sparks were gone. So was the girl.  
"I can't believe you fell for that." said a cool voice behind them. "You didn't seriously think I'd hurt you, did I?"  
They whipped around to find the girl standing just behind them.  
  
"How'd you do that?" George asked, dumbfounded.  
The girl put on her wisest expression "Research my son."  
This elicited a small chuckle from Fred.  
"Listen, Filch'll be back any second." Said the girl. "Sit on that side of the room, and act innocent" she looked at them critically " If you can manage that."   
Fred and George headed for chairs across the room. George turned and looked at the girl. "I'm George, that's Fred. Who're you?"  
"My name's Zephyr." she said calmly. "And Filch is right outside the door. I'd sit down and stare forward if I were you"   
Fred and George sat down quickly, and about two seconds later, Filch stepped into the room, followed by Mrs. Norris, who had an obvious limp. Fred turned and smiled at Zephyr, amazed that she had been telling the truth, and had actually pulled it of.  
They listened to the lectures of Filch, and Fred and George left with detention. Filch tried his best to find a way to give Zephyr detention, but since he had no proof of the matter, except her previous offenses, and the fact that she had been seen near the scene of the crime, not at, but near.   
They left the office together, and headed back toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Needless to say, it was the start of a beautiful friendship. The three became inseperable, and the next time they were seen in Filch's office, they were in together.  
  
**************************************  
  
right. I just HAD to write this. YOU ALL MUST REVEL IN THE INSANITY THAT WAS MY YEARS AT HOGWARTS!!! I really don't care who likes it and who doesn't, but it would make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside if you could possibly manage to leave a nice review. Please?  
Sulfer: Oh god you're begging.  
Zephyr: Am not.  
Sulfer: Are to.  
Zephyr: I AM NOT!!  
Sulfer: alright already!!  
Zephyr: ^-^  
Brismtone: How'd you manage to get Mrs. Norris like that? No one's ever been able to duplicate it. It's like the Egyptian Pyramids.  
Zephyr: My Secret!  
George: I hope you're not bored. Trust me, it get's better later on.  
Chloe: I know, You readers get to meet me!  
Fred: God help us. 


	2. In Which People Are Found

Right, here comes another chapter. Watch Out!   
**************************  
"MUM! It's time to leave!!" Fred Weasley yelled up at his mother, who was busying with  
getting her youngest son Ronald ready for his first year at Hogwarts.  
"Mrs. Weasley! You wouldn't want to keep your obviously very eager sons waiting!"  
Zephyr had come to spend summer holidays at the Weasley house that year, and she had  
visited many times last summer.  
"Alright!" said Mrs. Weasley, helping Ron drag his trunk down the stairs. "We're off!"  
Six Weasleys and Zephyr piled into the family's Ford Angelina, and drove off towards  
King's Cross station in London.   
**********  
"It's the same every year." said Mrs. Weasley, as she led them through the station. "Packed  
with Muggles of course. Come on! Platform 9 3/4 this way!" They followed Mrs. Weasley,  
and didn't notice the black-haired shadow of a boy that slipped out of the shadows to  
follow them.  
They came to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, the magical barrier between the  
muggle world and their platform.   
"Alright Percy." said Mrs. Weasley, gesturing to the oldest boy. " You first."   
Percy wheeled his cart towards the barrier and ran towards it, disappearing through the  
wall to the Hogwarts Express.  
"Come on Fred, you next." She said, turning towards her twins.   
"He's not Fred! I Am!" said one of the twins offendedly.  
"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother."  
"Can't you tell your own two sons apart?" Asked Zephyr. "I've only known them a few  
years and it's very obvious to me that THAT'S George. Not Fred."  
Mrs. Weasley looked slightly embarassed. "Sorry George." She said, shaking her head.  
"George" wheeled his cart up towards the barrier. Right before he sped towards it, he  
turned to his mother and said " I'm only kidding, I am Fred." And he ran through the  
barrier, closely followed by George, then Zephyr.  
"Here we go." Zephyr said. "Another year at Hogwarts."  
" I wonder where Chloe is." Fred said, scanning the platform for their friend. Chloe was in  
Ravenclaw. She was the Ravenclaw keeper on the quidditch team, but she and them had  
been friends from the beginning.   
"Oh well." Said Zephyr. "We're bound to find her on the train. And we'll see her at school  
at any rate."   
They stowed their stuff in an empty compartment near the end of the train, and  
commenced looking for other people they knew, and people they might not necessarily  
know that they could bother. As they combed the platform once more, looking for Chloe,  
George climbed on the train and decided to see if she was already there. He noticed a  
black-haired boy struggling to stow his belongings in a compartment not far from the ones  
they had stored their things in. After he had witnessed him dropping his trunk on his foot,  
George went up to him to offer the assistance of many years of stowing things.  
"Want a hand?" George asked.  
"Yes, please," The boy panted  
"Oy, Fred! Zephyr!" George called out to the two, who were admiring Lee Jordan's  
Tarantula. "C'mere and help!"  
Zephyr and Fred ran to the assistance of the black-haired boy with the heavy trunk.  
"Ah George." said Zephyr, as she helped them heave the trunk into the compartment.  
"Always playing the gentleman. *cough*"  
"Got something in your throat?" George asked slapping her on the back and smiling  
wickedly.  
Together, the four of them managed to get the trunk into the compartment alongside the  
boy's snowy owl.  
"Thanks." said the boy as he pushed his hair out of his face.  
"What's that?" Fred asked, pointing at an odd shaped mark on the boy's forehead.  
"Blimey," said George, staring openly. " Aren't you-??"  
"He IS!" Fred exclaimed. " Aren't you?" he asked the boy.  
"Who?" he asked, looking confusesd.  
"Harry Potter!" They said together.  
"Oh, him." said the boy, nonchalantly, and then added quickly " I mean, yes, I am."  
The twins gawked at Harry unashamedly until he started to turn red.  
"Catching flies, I presume?" Zephyr asked the twins, who immediately closed their gaping  
mouths. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?" She asked, shaking her head.  
"And I choose to associate myself with such lowlifes. *sigh* you were not cut out to be  
friends."  
She turned to Harry, "Nice to meet you Harry."  
"Oh come of it Zephyr" said a mocking voice behind her.   
"We all know how you really are." said another.  
"A rude, uncouth, scum bucket prankster." said the first.  
Zephyr turned around. "Hi Ruby!" she said brightly to the Slytherin girl. "Are you ready  
for a new year? Think you'll score with Snape this time around?" Ruby turned a  
remarkable shade of burgundy, you would think someone had cut off her air supply. "Well,  
I never!" she said, turning up her nose in disgust. " You sink so low to trying to get me  
with petty insults."  
"I'm terribly sorry!" Zephyr said, an expression that would make one think she was  
actually sorry for what she had done. "I just thought I'd play you're game. For, if memory  
serves me correctly, you insulted ME first. Really Ruby. I'm sorry, I wont do it again. You  
know what? To make up for it, I think I'll give you personality lessons! Would that help?"  
Ruby looked at her like she was a germ ridden corpse. "Come on Renee. Let's get out of  
here. It's starting to smell." Ruby's best friend Renee looked at the three like they were the  
lowest thing that had ever walked the earth. They then left to look at the first years on the  
train; Searching for probable knew Slytherins.   
"Tsk, Tsk." came a voice to the side. "When will they learn that that face only encourages  
us?" the mischievous voice asked.  
"Chloe!"   
"'Ello, Ello!" said Chloe.  
"Chloe" Fred said, "This is Harry Potter!"  
Harry looked embarrassed, and seemed to be positively dreading being the subject of more  
ogling.  
"And?" Chloe said, looking very disinterested. "What's the point?"  
Harry looked relieved, yet surprised. He thought that he would never see someone in the  
wizarding world that didn't know him.  
George whispered in Chloe's ear.  
"Oh, Him!" Chloe said, not really seeming any more interested. Chloe looked at him  
critically. "You sure?"  
"Quite." said Harry, a little offended. " I think I know who I am."  
"Right." said Chloe. " I have total faith in that fact Harry" she said a little too  
sarcastiacally.  
"I am!" Harry said.  
"Mhm." Chloe said, examining her nails.  
"Really!!" Harry was getting frustrated.  
"Of course hun'"  
"Chlo?"  
"Yeeeeees?"  
"He is Harry Potter. See his scar."  
"Righty'o then!"   
"Fred, George? Are you there?" said a voice drifting through the door.  
"Coming Mom."   
With a last look at Harry, Fred and George hopped off the train.  
"Are you sure you're-"  
"Come on Chloe!" jerking Chloe's arm, Zephyr dragged her off the train before she could  
antagonize the poor boy any further.  
They came out to find Mrs. Weasley fussing over Ron again.  
"Ron, you've got something on your nose." she said, pulling out her handherchief, and  
running furiously at the end of his nose.  
"Mom!" he protested "Gerrof!" he somehow managed to wriggle free from his mother's  
clutches.  
"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?"  
"Shut up." Ron said angrily.  
"Where's Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked, scanning the platform for her oldest son still in  
Hogwarts attendance.  
"He's coming now." said Ron.  
Percy strode, arrogantly, into sight. He had already changed into his Hogwarts robes, like  
the 'responsible' Hogwarts student he was.   
"Can't stay long Mother." he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments  
to themselves-"  
"Oh! Are you a prefect Percy?" George asked, sounding very surprised. "You should have  
said something! We had no idea."  
"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it." said Fred. "Once-"  
"Or Twice." Zephyr added.  
"A minute-"Fred said  
"All summer-" George and Zephyr said together, grinning.  
"Oh shut up," said Percy the Perfect Prefect.  
"Perfect, Prefect, Perfect Prefect!"  
"Be quiet Chloe." said Percy, glaring at the girl who had long ago lost her sanity.   
But Chloe did not shut up, she continued chanting the mantra aiming to annoy Percy out  
of his wits as was her style.  
"How come Percy gets new robes anyway?" asked Fred.   
"because he's a Prefect" said Mrs. Weasley with a great degree of affection in her voice.  
"Have a good term Percy, send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the  
cheek, and he practically ran away, glad to escape Chloe's chanting of 'perfect, prefect,  
perfect. prefect'  
"Now, you two-" said Mrs. Weasley turning to her twins. " This year you behave  
yourselves. If I get one owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or-"  
"Blown up a toilet?" Fred asked.  
"We've never blown up a toilet" Zephyr said, but her face said that she was searching her  
memory to make sure that statement was altogether true.  
"Great idea though, thanks, Mom" George said.  
"It's not funny." said Mrs. Weasley sternly. "And look after Ron."  
"Oh don't worry." said Zephyr.  
"Ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." Said Fred wickedly  
"Shut up Fred." Ron said again.  
"Ron, Ron," Chloe said wisely, "It's a simple behavior modification. To cause a person to  
discontinue any action, simply flick him on the nose. Observe." Fred was laughing at  
Ron's frustration. "Fred?" Chloe said, to get his attention.  
"What?" and there. She flicked him simply on the nose.  
"See?"  
"Hey!!"  
"EEP!" Chloe dashed off, pursued by Fred.  
"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we met on the train?"George said.  
"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is"  
George asked.  
"Who?" Ginny asked, face lighting up with excitement.  
"Harry Potter!" they said together.  
" Oh honestly." And Mrs. Weasley proceeded to lecture her children.  
"Perfect, prefect, perfect, prefect"  
"Chloe, good to see you alive. But Percy left a while ago."  
"I know."  
"So Shut up."  
"CHLOE!"  
"EEP!!" And Chloe ran off again, pursued by Fred.  
"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a  
zoo." Mrs. Weasley was saying to her daughter. She turned to George. "Is he really,  
George?" she asked, "How do you know?"  
"Asked him."George said proudly, "Saw his scar. It's really there- like lightning."  
"Poor dear." said Mrs. Weasley, face softening. "No wonder he was alone, I wondered.  
He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."  
"Never mind that, do you thinl he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred  
asked, returning from chasing Chloe, who had scratched him with her cat-like claws,  
discouraging him from chasing her any further.  
His mother became very stern as she spoke to him. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No,  
don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."  
"Honestly Fred." Zephyr commented. "What are you thinking?"  
"All right, keep your hair on!" Fred said.   
A whistle sounded, signaling the departure of the Hogwarts express.   
"Come on!" Zephyr said, tugging at George's sleeve. " Train's leavin'!" The four of them  
clambered onto the train. Fred and George leaned out the window to kiss their mother  
goodbye, and Ginny began to cry.  
"Don't cry Ginny, We'll send you loads of owls." Fred said.  
Zephyr pitched in, "We'll even send you....."  
"A Hogwarts toilet seat!"  
"George!"   
"Only joking, Mom!"  
The train began to move, and they watched Ginny run after the train until it gathered too  
much speed for her to keep up, and she fell back and waved till the train was out of sight.  
***************  
Hey 'yall! that was a pretty long chapter, no? okay, maybe by some of your standards it  
wasn't that long, but hey! at least I wrote it!! AHAHAHA!!! Now you see the Chaos that  
this fic will amount to! A true product from our Twisted Mind!!!  
Now, if you would be so kind as to review? Pllleeeeeeeeease? 


	3. In Which Chloe is Dealt With

Zephyr: Another chapter is at hand!!   
Brimstone:Zeph,  
Zephyr: yeeeeeeees?  
Brimstone: The disclaimer!!  
Zephyr: you had to remind me, didn't you?  
Brimstone: Mhm! ^_^  
Zephyr: *glare*   
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Chloe, And I think I own the  
annoying Slytherin girls, then again, they might have been inadvertantly indirectly based on  
real people, or they might come to life and file a lawsuit against me for saying I own them.  
So it seems that the only thing I own would be Zephyr. ^_^  
****************************************  
"Hey, Ron." Fred said, seeing where his little brother was sitting.  
"Listen," George said "We're going down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a  
giant tarantula down there, and Chloe and I haven't seen it yet."  
"Right." Ron mumbled.  
"Harry, " Fred said to Harry, who was sitting in the same compartment as Ron, "did we  
introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother."   
"Ahem!" Zephyr had been standing behind them. "Oh, this is Zephyr, and that girl next to  
her is Chloe." Fred said.  
"So, you're positive you're-"  
"Be quiet Chloe!" Zephyr clamped her hand over Chloe's mouth. "Sorry, she doesn't know  
any better." Chloe struggled against her restraints.   
"See you later then!" George said, and they dragged Chloe away, preventing her from  
releasing her instanity on Harry again.  
*****  
"Honestly Chloe, why do you have to antagonize him?" Zephyr asked as they headed for  
Lee Jordan and his Tarantula.   
"Because." Chloe answered.  
"Because why?" Zephyr asked.  
"Because." Chloe replied.  
"Because WHY?!" Zephyr demanded.  
"Because that's just how she is Zephyr. You should know that." George said.   
"Of course, How stupid am I?"  
"Very." Chloe said.  
"Chloe?"   
"Yeeeeeees?"  
"Just shut up, alright?" Zephyr asked. "You're digging yourself into a hole you'll never get  
out of."  
"And just what are you going to do to me Hobthra?"  
"I'm going to spray you with magical orange sparks!"  
"Beware Chloe! She's going to unleash her magical sparks on you!" George warned,  
remembering his own encounter with Zephyr's magical orange sparks.  
"I AM ELZILLA!!! You cannot hurt me foolish mortal!!!"Chloe raged.  
"Right." Zephyr answered. "Hey Lee!" a greeting was passed between the boy with the  
tarantula, and the group of insane ones. "Chloe and George are here to admire the  
wonderfulness that is your giant tarantula."  
"Alright!" Lee answered, glad of the attention that his tarantuala was giving him.He  
opened the lid to the box. and ther for them to behold, in all it's glory, was the famed  
tarantula. It poked a brown hairy leg up at the newcomers.   
"Woah," Chloe said. "Can I touch it?"  
"Sure." Lee replied, "But be careful, it might bite."  
Cautiously, Chloe put her hand into the box, and drew back in surprise as the spider hissed  
like a cat and lunged for the intruding hand.  
"Eep!" Chloe cradled her hand as if she had just saved it from a burning building. "It's  
okay hand, the mean spiders gone now. You'll be fine. I promise."  
****************  
The four sat in a compartment of the train discussing the prospects of the next year.  
"Well, personaly, I can't wait for quidditch to start." Zephyr said. She was a chaser on the  
Gryffindor quidditch team along with Fred and George who were beaters.  
"You're not going to be hitting other players over the head with the quaffle again, are  
you?" George asked cautiously. Last year, Zephyr had taken to bouncing the quaffle off  
the head of any opposing player who tried to take it from her.  
"Maaaaybe..." Zephyr answered.   
"You know, you're not going to beat us this year." Chloe said, looking very superior.  
Chloe was the keeper for the Ravenclaw team.   
"And what makes you so sure?" Zephyr questioned her arrogant friend.  
"You'll never get the ball past me!" Chloe replied.  
"Uh huh, sure."  
"Fine, be that way, but just wait till quidditch season when I block everything you throw at  
me."  
"We'll see." Zephyr said, already going over in her head plans for getting the quaffle past  
Chloe in their match, and proving her wrong. Now just to contrast these two friends, I will  
tell you what Chloe was thinking about while Zephyr was devising strategies to defeat her.  
'I wonder if Oliver Wood is really made of Wood.' ' What kind of food will be at the feat  
this year?' and 'Dammit why couldn't I manage to set my brother on fire over the summer?'   
The train sped along through the country side, and as they were talking, Chloe suddenly  
fell asleep, her head plunking down on Fred's shoulder.   
"Sometimes I wonder if she could possibly be narcoleptic?" Zephyr said, looking at her  
friend.  
"I'm not narcoleptic." said Chloe who was still in a slepping position. yet talking as if she  
was fully concious.  
"That's just Chloe I guess." Fred said, looking at the girl with her head on his shoulder.  
The three concious members of the group continued to talk. Fred had started to complain  
of his shoulder hurting with the weight of Chloe's head on it. The fields that they had been  
passing through had slowly faded to forrest, when suddenly....  
"Mushroomsolivesicecreamberiebottseveryflavorbeanscockraochclusterlemondroppumpki  
npasty POKE!!" Chloe jumped up poking Fred hard in the shoulder, and jumping into  
George's lap.  
"SAVE ME!!" she squeeled, as Geoge looked at her, very confused.  
"From what?" He asked quizically  
"Your Evil Twin is is going to poke me!"  
"No I'm not." said Fred, not even fully comprehending what had happened.  
Chloe was clinging to George like he was her last hope of life. "You're not?" She asked.  
"No." Fred said.  
"Okay." cautiously, Chloe edged back into her seat. But, no sooner had she relaxed when  
*POKE*  
"EEP!!!" She jumped back into George's lap.  
:"I TOLD YOU HE WAS GOING TO POKE ME!!"  
"Chloe?"  
"Yes, mate?"  
"Would you kindly remove yourself from my lap?"  
Chloe stood up. "Alright." she said. And then, "But YOU can sit next to your EVIL  
TWIN!"   
"Alright then." George said,and placed himslef next to Fred/the Evil Twin. As Chloe sat  
down next to Zephyr, she noticed the pale black-haired girl was twitching slightly.  
After much time, and many more poke fights resulting in much seating rearrangements, the  
train pulled into the Hogwarts platform.  
They disembarked from thetrain, and got onto the caraiges that would take them to  
Hogwars school. As they sat in the carrage, Zephyr leaned her head on George's shoulder.  
"Why are you leaning on me Zephyr?"   
"Because I'm tired."  
"Why are you tired?"  
"From dealing with Chloe."  
************************************** 


	4. In Which There is Food,Song,and Trotting

Zephyr: *singing* chapter, chapter, chapter, chapter, chapter, chapter, chapter!  
Sulfer: What are you doing, Zephyr?  
Zephyr: Another sampling of my chaos is here!  
Sulfer: Wonderful  
  
Disclaimer: I have said it before, I'll say it again, I DON'T OWN THEM! Are we clear on that point? Good.  
****************************  
  
Fred, George, Zephyr, and Chloe entered the Great Hall. Fred, George, and Zephyr sat down by Percy at the Gryffindor table.  
"Perfect, Prefect, Perfect, Prefect!"  
"Go away Chloe."  
Chloe sat down next to Zephyr.  
"What are you doing?" Zephyr asked.  
"Sitting down."  
"Chloe," Zephyr sighed "Every year we go over this. You have to sit with the Ravenclaws!"  
"But I want to sit with you!" Chloe whined.  
"Well you cant." Zephyr insisted. "You can sit with us at breakfast tomorrow."  
Chloe crossed her arms, glared at Zephyr, and refused to move.  
"Are we lost, Ms. Porter?"  
Snape was standing behind them, looking down at the misplaced Ravenclaw girl.  
"Weell," Chloe said to the potions master, " I don't know about YOU, but I know exactly where I am. I wouldn't expect a teacher like yourself to get lost."  
"GO SIT WITH YOUR HOUSE, NOW!!" Snape raged. You might be thinking that this seems rather short tempered of Snape, but please understand that after three years of dealing with Chloe, he had a very short temper with her.  
"YOU CANT COMMAND ME!" Chloe yelled, "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!! I don't even listen to my own parents!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU?! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL!!"  
Snape was beginning to turn purple.  
"Chloe," Zephyr said firmly, " I think you should go sit with the Ravenclaws." She really didn't want her friend to have detention for the fist month of school.  
Getting Zephyr's meaning, Chloe replied brightly, " Okay!" Smiling brightly as if nothing had happened, she removed herself from the Gryffindor table, and skipped merrily over to the Ravenclaw table. On her way, she passed a very darkly colored Snape, who was shaking as if he were about to spontaneously combust.  
After Chloe was safely seated at the Ravenclaw table, Snape stormed back to the Head table to sit with the other teachers.  
"You'd think she'd have realized by now that she HAS to sit with her house at the beginning of the year feast." said Fred / the Evil Twin.  
"I know." said Zephyr, " But I guess that's just Chloe.  
The doors to the great hall opened and in came the first years. They were led by professor McGonnagall.  
The Sorting of the New students commenced.  
After a while, a platinum blond haired boy called up as 'Malfoy, Draco!' sat upon the stool. Malfoy, Draco's sorting was the fastest they'd ever seen. He hat had barely even touched the top of his head when it screamed out "SLYHTERIN!"  
A few more first years were sorted, and then they heard "Potter, Harry." A very loud murmur ran through the crowd of assembled students. 'Harry Potter?' 'Here at Hogwarts?' 'A miracle!'  
Harry sat nervously upon the stool, and the hat was placed on his head. It slipped down a bit, covering his eyes, blocking his face from view.  
The hat swayed in concentration, trying to place the boy. Zephyr hoped that they would not be seeing a repeat of Chloe's sorting when the hat had actually began to give off sparks because it could not place her twisted mind.  
Finally, the hat opened it's mouth and said, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Zephyr stood up and cheered, mostly directed at Ruby and Renee at the Slytherin table, and also at Chloe, at the Ravenclaw table. After Harry had joined the Gryffindor table, she had to be pulled down violently by Fred and George, because she would not stop screaming at Chloe.  
A few more new students down the line, and Ron sat down on the stool to have the sorting hat placed on his head. Fred and George crossed their fingers, as the sorting hat placed their brother.   
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Much cheering, and many slaps on the back from his brothers and Zephyr, and a particularly hard one from Chloe as he passed the Ravenclaws, were what awaited Ron as he left the podium if i may call it that , which I probably can't, but oh well.  
After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words to the students.  
"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Zephyr noticed Harry looking blankly at the headmaster. "Thank you!" Dunbledore sat down, and everybody clapped and cheered.  
"Is he- a bit mad?" Harry asked, looking rather confused.   
"Mad?" Fred asked.  
"He's a genius!" Zephyr commented.  
"But he is a bit mad, yes." said Percy. " Potatoes, Harry?" Harry looked amazed as he saw the food now on the plates in front of him.   
Zephyr was helping herself to lamb chops. She seemed to look like her very being was being torn apart as she resisted the urge to hurl the meat at the Slytherin table. Looking over towards the Ravenclaw table, Harry saw her odd friend Chloe, actually being restrained from throwing food by a person on either side of her. Every year, the Ravenclaws dreaded sitting next to Chloe, because it meant they would be expected to try and control her. Which is IMPOSSIBLE!  
Harry and Ron were busy conversing with Nearly Headless Nick, so Zephyr turned her attention to Fred and George.   
"So," she said, as she carved her lamb chops into tiny pieces, hoping to reduce the risk of her losing control and throwing food at people. "What do we do first?"  
As they conversed about various pranks, the feast commenced. As they were discussing the possibilities of securing the Quidditch Cup that year, they were suddenly aware of a projectile hurling towards them. It turned out to be a rather slimy chunk of Teriyaki Chicken. It landed right in the middle of Zephyr's plate, splattering mashed potatoes into her face.  
On automatic, they looked over to the Ravenclaw table, at Chloe. She was laughing maniacally as the persons on either side of her wrestled her back into her seat.  
Zephyr sighed and removed the rouge piece of chicken from her plate. She then proceeded to wipe her hands on Fred's robe.  
"Hey!" Fred exclaimed, "Do I look like a napkin to you?!"  
Zephyr looked at him blankly. "Yes." she said   
Fred blinked.  
"You heard her." George said. "You look like a napkin to her. Poor Zephyr." he patted her on the back. "She must be delusional. Lack of food." he took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and shoved them into her mouth. "There you go." He smiled wickedly, and Zephyr glared menacingly as she attempted to poke him with the spoon handle jutting out of her mouth.  
This went on for a while until Dumbledore stood up to make another announcement.  
"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes drifted in the direction of Fred, George, and Zephyr, and then over to Chloe, who was still being restrained by her house mates.  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the Corridors."  
Zephyr put on a pouty face, seeming very disappointed at this news. Even though she knew the rules perfectly well. She had to if she was to break them.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
They were surprised to hear Harry laugh.  
"He's not serious, is he?" he asked Percy.  
"Must be," Percy said, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere."  
Dumbledore spoke again. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"   
He gave his wand a little flick, as if he were trying to get a fly off the end. A long gold ribbon flew out of the tip, and twisted itself into words.  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And off we go!"  
The school bellowed the song together. Everyone finished at different times, due to their singing to different tunes. The last ones to finish were the Weasley twins, who sang to a very slow funeral march. Zephyr, who had been one of the first to finish the song to a fast and hyper tune, tapped her foot impatiently.  
The great hall erupted into applause, and Fred and George bowed comically, until they were jerked beck into their seats by Zephyr.  
"Ah, music," said Dumbledore, wiping his eyes, " A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"  
And off they did trot. Like three horses.  
**************************************** 


	5. In Which Cats Are Thrown

Zephyr: 'Ello, 'Ello! I have written another chapter! I'm so proud of myself! *waits for applause*  
  
Cricket in China: *chirp*  
  
Zephyr: *scowl* I feel so under appreciated.  
  
Fred and George: *applaud*  
  
Zephyr: Yay!!  
  
******************************  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. They are credited to Ms. J.K. Rowling. Are you happy now? *goes into corner to cry*  
  
******************************  
  
Finally the Gryffindors reached their dormitory, but only after much trudging, and a lot of grumbling from those three about going 'The long way!". Apparently, they must have known a shorter route, and frankly, I wouldn't have been surprised.  
  
"Password?" Asked the lady in the pink dress, who's portrait guarded the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
"Caput Draconis!" Percy said confidently.  
  
The portrait swung forward, and the weary Gryffindor students climbed through the hole. Percy directed the first years to their dorms. Meanwhile, Zephyr had plopped down into the armchair in front of the fire that she had claimed as her own. George sat down on top of her.   
  
"Hey!" she squealed.  
  
George grinned at her, and moved to say something, but he was cut off as Fred sat upon him.  
  
"Bed, you three." Percy said commandingly from behind the armchair.  
  
Zephyr shoved the Weasley twins off her and turned to look at Percy.   
  
"But why, dear Percy?"   
  
"Because I'm a prefect and I say so. It's late, and I don't need you three gallivanting 'round the dormitory, scaring people." Percy said, the superior look never leaving his face.   
  
Reluctantly, the three removed themselves from their spots.   
  
"Goodnight Percy." said Zephyr, patting him on the back.  
  
Now, here's a lesson that should not be forgotten. Never turn your back on Zephyr, especially when she's not happy with you. Percy never seemed to remember this. His ego probably got in the way of his common sense.  
  
After watching the three troop up to bed, he went to his own, a bright sign saying, "Point and Laugh!" flashing on the back of his robe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning dawned bright and……. Foggy. I know, contradictions. Anyway, the next morning, Zephyr's little black cat clawed her to wakefulness at sunrise. Zephyr glared at Tweek, and pulled the comforter over her head.   
  
Tweek, who would not take this kind of blatant disobedience , stuck her head under the covers and began savagely licking Zephyr's nose.  
  
"Alright!" Zephyr yelled as she sat up. "I am un-asleep!"  
  
Tweek gave Zephyr a look that said, 'If you fall asleep again, I shall torture you to some horrible indescribable end.' She then left the room, and a shriek from the direction of the boy's dorm signified that she had located Fred and George.  
  
Yawning, Zephyr pulled on her bathrobe, and staggered down to the common room. She collapsed into her armchair, and was almost asleep when a little black furball landed in her lap.  
  
Tweek stood up, shook herself off, and glared at the person who had decided to turn her into a missile.  
  
George stood, bleary-eyed, a few feet away.  
  
"Take your cat from Hell." He said, and then plopped onto a sofa perpinidcular to Zephyr's chair.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about her." He said.  
  
"Oh, I know." Zephyr said. "It's taking all the self control I possess not to just chuck her out the window right now."  
  
Tweek looked up at Zephyr, horrified.   
  
"Kidding." Zephyr assured her cat.  
  
George was already snoring as he slumbered away on his couch. Sensing the perfect opportunity, Zephyr got up, carrying Tweek, and dropped the small black cat onto George's head. Needless to say, george was awake instantly.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" George leapt up to his feet, and Tweek hit the ground. She looked from George, to Zephyr, and decided this room was a little too exciting for her. Having come to that decision, she promptly trotted out and up the stairs. A few short minutes later, Fred stumbled down the stairs mumbling something about Zephyr and her "Demon Cat".  
  
Zephyr sighed. "Anyone up for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." Fred yawned. "Why not?"  
  
"Back here in ten minutes." Zephyr stated. And they all went to become dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They exited the portrait hole, only to find Chloe standing there, conversing with the Fat Lady.  
  
"Took you long enough!" She said to them. Then she turned to the Fat Lady "Nice talking to you."  
  
"Anytime dear."  
  
They then departed for breakfast. Along the way, they ran into Peeves, who began whispering to Chloe about something. Chloe giggled hysterically. In the history of Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure that Chloe was the first living being to befriend Peeves.  
  
They finally made it down to the Great Hall, and sat down to eat.  
  
" I really can't wait for quidditch to start." Zephyr said enthusiastically. I swear on everything holy, that if you looked into her eyes, you could see plans forming in her head.  
  
"I wonder who we're going to get for seeker this year." George said.  
  
"I hope he's good." Fred said. "Gryffindor hasn't won the cup since Charlie left."  
  
"Well, knowing Oliver," Zephyr said, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even let a half rate seeker get even halfway through the tryout."   
  
Chloe tried to comment, but her mouth was full of eggs and pancakes.  
  
After eating breakfast, they went to check their schedules.  
  
"Oh no," Zephyr whispered. "Potions with Chloe."   
  
"I heard that!" Chloe said.  
  
"And it's our first class!" Zephyr went on, ignoring Chloe (a big mistake on her part) "I don't want to deal with Snape that early in the morning!"  
  
"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!!" Chloe yelled, jumping on Zephyr and giving her a wet willy. The passers by just sighed and gave the explinations to anyone who didn't know. The universal explination? She's Chloe. Yes, her oddness had been accepted by the school, and people generally tried to ignore her, until they learned that she would not be ignored. Then, they pretended to pay attention while ignoring her. But Chloe was very perceptive on these matters, and refused to be ignored. Now they had just learned to deal with her, and wonder how Fred, George, and Zephyr managed to do it on a daily basis.  
  
Zephyr pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"Anyway," Chloe said, acting as if nothing had happened, "don't worry about potions class." she draped her arm around Zephyr on one side, and Fred on the other. "Being with me will make it all better."   
  
Zephyr just stared at her. Finally, she sighed and removed Chloe's arm from her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go get ready for class."  
  
And off they went, by way of many secret passages so as to get there sooner.  
  
*************************************  
  
Zephyr: Ha, hahahaha, AND THERE WAS MUCH INSANE LAUGHTER!!  
  
Brimstone: Why?  
  
Zephyr: I really don't know.  
  
Brimstone: riiiight. 


	6. In Which Teachers Appear

Zephyr: Alright! Another chapter is at hand. Oh yes. I continue writing to no real point or purpose.  
  
******************  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Let's say that together now, NOTHING. Very good class.  
  
******************  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Ruby Parkinson jumped about five feet in the air, before crashing back down to earth.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT ZEPHYR!!!"  
  
"But Ruby, there is no God." Zephyr leaned against a pillar, flanked by Fred and George.  
  
"What's the matter Ruby? Did I scare you?"  
  
"Aren't you late for class?" Ruby sneered. "You have Snape this period, don't you? You wouldn't want to be late to his class."  
  
Zephyr gasped, "How do you know my schedule? STALKER!!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Shhh!!!" Zephyr cut in, "Listen!"  
  
For some odd reason, Ruby listened. A rumbling like a thousand elephants sounded at the end of the hall, and Ruby realized her fatal mistake. She had forgotten to look for Chloe.  
  
SMACK!!! (Good Lord, the Sound Effects)  
  
Chloe came barreling down the hallway like a mad cow, and slammed into Ruby, knocking her to the ground.  
  
As Ruby lay there swearing, and cursing the day she'd met the four. The same four walked off to class.  
  
************  
  
Potions class found them brewing a shrinking solution. As Zephyr carved her daisy roots, she felt the familiar shadow of Snape leaning over her shoulder.  
  
"Shino, your daisy roots are 0.2 cm too thick."  
  
"Alright Professor." Zephyr proceeded to shave exactly 0.2 centimeters off of her daisy roots. "Is that better?"   
  
Snape stalked away, and Zephyr pondered why he always found something wrong with her even though she was the best, always had been the best, and probably always would be the best at potions. Probably couldn't accept the fact that a Gryffindor was best at potions.  
  
As Snape walked away, he made the mistake of going by Chloe's cauldron.  
  
*BANG*(look! Another of those rabid sound effects!)  
  
Nobody knew why, but Chloe's potions, no matter what they were, had a habit of exploding when Snape walked by. Maybe it's just her Chloeness, but she has refused to tell anyone the whole truth, and will most likely take the secret to the grave.  
  
***********  
  
Zephyr sat in divinitation. The end of the lesson was nearing, and she was bored out of her mind. Trelawney was once again ranting about the horrible death of one of the students, or a member of a students family, or a beloved pet. Zephyr was quite tired of it. She had decided at once that she didn't like her divinitation teacher when Trelawney started the class by predicting the death of a close family member of Nina Tindel's. Her dislike of the so-called prophet only worsened as the class went on. At this point in time, Trelawney was roaming around the room, when she stopped dead in front of Zephyr.   
  
"My Dear!" Trelawney exclaimed suddenly, "I see a horrible accident in your future!"  
  
"Let me guess," Zephyr remarked "I'll probably die from it, right?"  
  
Trelawney made to say something, but Zephyr got there first. "Don't worry. I think I can protect myself. Anyway, I see nothing horribly maiming in my future."  
  
"Well then," said Trelawney "You obviously need to tune your inner eye."  
  
"Actually, I think not. Neither do my parents, apparently. The only reason I'm in this class in the first place is that my father seemed to think I had a 'gift' for divinitation. Of course, it was probably just wishful thinking on his part. The man's obsessed with reading tea leaves for god's sake. And he's not very good at it either."  
  
Trelawney looked appalled. "Two points from Gryffindor." she said. "Your classmate obviously needs to learn to accept the guidance of an older and more experienced teacher." Trelawney then walked back to the front of the classroom, robes billowing behind her.  
  
"Of course I do." Zephyr thought to herself. "I'd love to accept the guidance of someone who predicts my horrifyingly long and painful death every five minutes."  
  
True to her personality, Trelawney was off predicting a horrible tragedy in Courtney Small's near future.   
  
'Does she never stop?' Zephyr thought, then resumed doodling on her hand. Thirty seconds later, the quill tip cut into her hand, leaving a bleeding red mark. 'This was the horrible accident?' Zephyr thought. 'Hm. Oh well.'  
  
*********************************  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" The person who had the misfortune to sit by Chloe leapt five feet in the air when pudding was dumped down their back.   
  
"Hi Chloe." Zephyr and the Weasleys said in unison as they sat down next to their friend.  
  
"What's up?" Chloe asked.   
  
People had long since learned not to try and separate the four, and they pretty much sat anywhere they wanted.  
  
Zephyr started to say something, but then faltered and said, "I forget."  
  
"Stupid Zephyr." Fred joked. "Can't you keep a thought in your head for more than thirty seconds at a time?"  
  
"Of course I- What were we talking about?"  
  
"George, it's official, Zephyr is an idiot."  
  
Suddenly, a block of ice found its way into Fred's shirt.  
  
"AAH!"   
  
George burst into hysterics as Fred jumped around, trying to rid himself of the cold substance.  
  
Zephyr smiled maliciously as she wiped her hand on her pants leg.  
  
"Are you sure YOU'RE not the evil one, Zephyr?" Fred asked as he sat down after ridding himself of the ice in his shirt.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL TWIN!!" Zephyr yelled, and jumped into George's lap.  
  
"George? GEORGE?" Chloe waved her hand in front of George's face, but apparently, he was in his happy place. (Oooh! I made a rhyme!)  
  
Zephyr edged off of George's lap onto the other side of him, so that he was between her and Fred/The Evil Twin.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Chloe asked, shoveling mashed potatoes into her mouth.  
  
"Well," Zephyr began, "Prof. Trelawney predicted a horrible accident in my future, and then I cut myself with my quill tip. I think our perceptions of horrible accidents differ somewhat."  
  
"Ah." Chloe said. "Well, I haven't had her yet, but I will be sure to give her a big dose of my Chloeness."  
  
"Not to big though, Chloe." Fred said. "You don't want to send her to the insane asylum."  
  
"I think she's a good candidate already." Zephyr said.  
  
"Whelp-" Fred began, but Zephyr cut in.  
  
"Fred, I don't think 'whelp' is a word."  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not. Well is a word, but 'whelp' is not."  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"I'm Chloe, and I hereby declare that 'whelp' is a word."  
  
And that was the end of that.  
  
******************************  
  
Aha! And so ends another chapter in the saga of Fred, George, Chloe, and Zephyr. 


	7. In Which Quidditch Is Played

Well now, here comes another chapter of this weird and demented story. Some of you are probably pretty weirded out by now, and only reading on for the sheer oddness of this story. Some of you are not reading the story anymore, and therefore are not even reading this anyway. Well, ONWARD!!!  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer Says!: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me; and that would be……….. Everything. So therefore, I own nothing.  
  
Brimstone: Don't worry, I didn't understand it either.  
  
********************  
  
A few weeks later, early Saturday morning found a Zephyr that did not want to be found. She groaned as the sun shined into her eyes, and promptly turned over and hid her head under her pillow. Her demon cat from previous chapters however, would not have this type of blatant laziness. Tweek the demon cat from previous chapters stuck her head under Zephyr's pillow, and began savagely licking her face.   
  
Zephyr screamed and sat bolt upright, her pillow flying off her bed and landing in Angelina Johnson's empty one. Zephyr pondered for a moment Angelina's absence. Angelina was always one to sleep in whenever possible because she was always tired because of her dedication too……… Quidditch!! There was Quidditch practice today! The famous Harry Potter was team Gryffindor's new seeker. Time to see exactly how good he was. She removed herself from bed, got dressed, grabbed her Quidditch robes, and went to wake Fred and George, who had likely forgot as well, her cat padding alongside her.   
  
She slipped into the boy's dormitory and was not surprised to find Fred and George still sleeping away.  
  
"Up!" she yelled. When this produced no reaction, she went to get a bucket of water, returned, and dumped it all over their faces. Needless to say, they both woke up pretty quickly, swearing and attempting to dry themselves off.  
  
" S' not fair!" Fred exclaimed. "S' not fair that you can come into out dormitory and give us such a rude awakening, but we can't even set foot in yours!"  
  
"Good morning to you too." Zephyr said. "I don't expect you two lummoxes to remember, but we've got Quidditch practice."   
  
"Oh yeah." George said. "What time is it Zeph?"   
  
"Too late, that's what time it is. Now up and out, or I'll sic my cat on you."  
  
They were quick to be up and dressed. Together, the three of them hurried out to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Oliver's insane, I swear! Practice this early on a Saturday." Fred exclaimed as they went.  
  
"Yeah. He seems determined to do well this year. Harry must be a pretty good Seeker by the way Oliver was bouncing around when he told us." Zephyr commented, not really interested in Fred's ramblings.  
  
"BOO!"   
  
"Hi Chloe." Zephyr said.  
  
"Hidy'Ho Folks! Where are you off to this fine morning."  
  
"Quidditch Practice."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Isn't it kind of early for that?"  
  
"I don't make the times Chloe, Oliver does."  
  
"Oh yeah. That Wooden guy's kinda Quidditch crazy, isn't he."  
  
"Yep. Don't you have to go eat breakfast or something?"  
  
"hey, if you want me to leave, just say so."   
  
And with that, Chloe skipped off leaving the Quidditch bound ones on their own to find their crazy Quidditch team.  
  
They walked out onto the field, and not a moment too late.  
  
"About time you three got here." Wood said, looking quite annoyed. "We were all ready to start without you, although, it would be kind of hard to practice when we're missing half the team."  
  
"Oh come off it Oliver." Zephyr said. "When have I ever missed a practice?" With this, she mounted her broomstick and zoomed off over the pitch.   
  
"She's got a point you know." Alicia said.   
  
Oliver sighed. "Zephyr! Come back here!" he yelled. Zephyr was lounging in the air somewhere over the goal posts, but within ten seconds, she was at her quidditch captain's side.  
  
"Aye, Aye! Captain!"   
  
"Okay, we've got a new seeker here we need to train. So, I'm going to let the balls out, I want the chasers shooting at the hoops, I want the beaters throwing the bludgers around." He turned to Harry. "In a real quidditch match, there'll be another seeker going for the snitch also. Zephyr!" Zephyr trotted the full 2 feet to Wood and Harry.   
  
"Yes mate?"   
  
"Zephyr, I want you to play the opposing seeker for Harry."  
  
"Do I have to Oliver?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I want to throw the quaffle around."  
  
"Well, I need you to do this."  
  
"Okay then." She zoomed off and disappeared behind the stands.   
  
Wood sighed. "Off you go then." He said to Harry. Harry went.  
  
Wood let up the bludgers, and the snitch. He then threw up the quaffle, which Angelina caught and zoomed off with.   
  
After all the balls had been released, Wood himself mounted his broom and zoomed off to guard the goalposts.  
  
Meanwhile, Zephyr and Harry were both looking for the golden snitch.  
  
"How long have you known Fred and George?" Harry asked.  
  
"Going on three years now. How long have you known Ron?"   
  
"Going on three weeks now." Harry said, and smiled.  
  
"Shh!!" she said. "No talking to the enemy!" She then whizzed off after a glint she saw down by the roots of one of the stands. Harry was following behind her within a second. Oliver hadn't been kidding, this kid really was a natural.   
  
The sparkle turned out to be the wristwatch Chloe had lost a few days back when the were fooling around on their brooms, and Fred knocked it off her wrist. Zephyr pocketed the watch, and zoomed back up again. A few minutes later Harry zoomed off in pursuit of something. It took Zephyr about thirty seconds to notice he had moved, and by the time she was heading after him, he was already grasping the little gold ball in his hand.   
  
'Yep.' Zephyr thought to herself. "McGonagall and Wood chose well when choosing this one. I guess he's not all fame, he's got some talent too. We might actually win this year. He's as good as Charlie was.' Her thoughts then wandered towards Charlie, and contacting him to ask him about the dragons he'd been working with.  
  
"God, Zeph. That was terrible." George said, tapping her over the head with his bat.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better." She said   
  
"Hm." George said, pondering. "No, I think I'll stick to what I do best."  
  
"That's what I thought." Zephyr said. "You and Fred can't be anything but beaters. I think Fred does his job a bit too well, actually." She looked over at Angelina who was nursing a bruise on her arm from a bludger that Fred had playfully hit at her a little too accurately.   
  
"Alright, that was good." Wood said. "Now, Let's go one more time with Zephyr playing seeker opposite Harry. Then, we'll give Zeph back to the chasers, and let Harry perform on his own."  
  
And so it was written, and so it was done.  
  
Practice went smoothly, with very few mishaps, which was quite rare. Zephyr almost caught the snitch, but as soon as she lost sight of it, Harry was zooming after it, and again got there before her.   
  
When Zephyr was once again playing chaser, Fred hit a bludger at her. She dodged, but so annoyed was she that she bounced the quaffle off his head. It went straight through the goal.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Zephyr said sarcastically as they headed back to the dormitory.  
  
"Yeah. Almost as fun as the time I got that knut stuck in my nose." Fred said.  
  
"Now that was just funny." Zephyr said. "Speaking of which, that was my knut, and I never got it back!"   
  
Fred cringed.  
  
"Fred Weasley you owe me one knut."  
  
"Oh come on Zeph, that was years ago!"  
  
"So? A debt is a debt! Pay up!"   
  
Suddenly, something round and hard hit Zephyr in the back of her head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"There you go buddy!"   
  
Zephyr turned around to come face to face with Chloe (Big surprise there). She then bent down and picked up the bronze knut that had hit her head and was now lying at her feet.  
  
"You owe me a knut Fred." Chloe said.  
  
"But you can pay me later."  
  
Fred let out a sigh of relief that he would not be badgered about that knut for quite some time, seeing as how Chloe was quite liable to forget that she had even said anything to him today.  
  
****************************  
  
Zephyr: Gee but that was fun!  
  
George: The memories.  
  
Fred: I'M IN DISNEYLAND!!!!  
  
Zephyr: Please don't mind him. It's a personal problem.  
  
Brimstone: Fun and stuff! When do I come in?  
  
Zephyr: We didn't know you that well. So I'd say not until much much later.  
  
Brimstone: Whatever. Are you going to write my story?  
  
Zephyr: Do it yourself.  
  
Brimstone: Fine then. 


End file.
